A (not so) Special night at the Stilinski-Hale's
by Ana.K.Lee
Summary: "Shit! Fuck! Fucking… shit!" was the first thing Derek heard when he got home, followed by loud bangs and the oven being shut violently. He would ask what was happening but the smell of burnt food was enough to understand. Once he reached the kitchen he leant against the wall on the doorstep. "The oven won again?"


"Shit! Fuck! Fucking… shit!" was the first thing Derek heard when he got home, followed by loud bangs and the oven being shut violently. He would ask what was happening but the smell of burnt food was enough to understand. Once he reached the kitchen he leant against the wall on the doorstep.

"The oven won again?" Stiles was still cursing under his breath while staring at the charred roast beef on the counter, black smoke coming out of it.

"I swear this thing is mocking me! I do everything it says on the recipe, it should not be burned like that!"

"I keep telling you, it's broken. We'll go get a new one this weekend."

"But dad's coming for dinner tonight! I promised him I'll make roast beef…"

"Just let him order his own Pizza, I'll be just as happy." _if not more, god that roast beef…_

"Like he hasn't been doing that since the day I moved out! The last time I went back to the house I saw at least two boxes and that was just for pizzas, who knows what kind of greasy unhealthy shit he's been eating…" Stiles threw the deceased meal in the garbage and walked through the door with his head down. Derek grabbed his sleeve as he passed the door and pulled him into a hug.

"Your father's heart is fine. I swear okay? I listen to it every time I see him; there is nothing wrong with it." Stiles looked up at him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Derek answered before leaning down for a kiss. It started with a small peck on the lips but Stiles had another idea. He pressed forward, opening his mouth invitingly and grabbing Derek's head with both hands to keep him there. The werewolf gave in for a few seconds before gently pushing him away.

"Your dad's going to be here soon."

"So? You'll hear him before he gets to the house…"

"Oh yeah like that time at the station? When he caught us-"

"Okay! Okay!" Stiles let go of his boyfriend. "I get it, no smoochies for sourwolf."

"I didn't me-"

"Nop, no kisses for you. I'm gonna set the table." Stiles gave Derek a huge evil smile before going back in the kitchen.

"Sti-"

He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"See? You didn't hear him get here at all!"

"It's not your dad…" Derek could almost recognize the smell but it was not familiar enough. "I'll get it, stay in the kitchen."

"Yes because evil supernatural dudes ring the doorbell… overprotective much?"

Stiles did stay in the kitchen and Derek made sure he couldn't feel anything off before opening the door. What he found behind it was not something he'd expected.

"Parker?" It was one of his students.

"Hi Mr. Hale." The 15 year old was looking down, his voice barely audible for human ears. "I… You said we could come to you… to talk."

"Of course, come in." Derek led him into the living room and offered him to sit on the couch while he sat on the chair next to it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to bother you but… I wanted to come after class but others did to and I had lacrosse practice so…" The kid still had his head down, eyes fixed on his fidgeting hands.

"It's okay, I don't mind. So, what do you want to talk about?" _I think I know where this is going._

"I heard that you were … hum."

"That I am what?" Derek tried to keep is voice as gentle and professional as possible, knowing that if he started to talk like he did with his pack, the kid would get scared, probably for life.

"Is it true that you're… gay?" Parker said that last word with barely a breath, Derek was almost sure a human would not have heard it.

"Yes, I am. Well technically I'm bisexual but…" _I knew it, thank you Stiles for confirming the rumor._

No one spoke for a few minutes. Derek wanted Parker to take his time but after 3 minutes of awkward silence he decided to help things move along.

"Do you think you might be gay?" _In retrospect that might have been to forward._

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" The kid looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay. I meant that I don't think I'm gay, I know I am." After saying that, Parker took a deep breath; he stopped fidgeting and laid down his hands on his knees. "It's not that, it's… I want to come out to my parents but…"

"You're scared? It's okay to be scared you know, but if you feel like it's something you need to do then maybe you should."

"I already know what they'll say though… and I'm not sure I'm ready for that." A lone tear fell down Parker's face. "My mom she… she goes to this church where they keep saying stuff about… gays burning in hell."

Derek wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words.

"She takes me there sometimes... tells me to listen to "the words of the lord"… and my dad he… You know he's the only reason I'm on the lacrosse team! He kept nagging me last year about joining the team… saying I needed to buff up for the ladies…" He wiped out his face with both hands, trying to get rid of the tears that were still falling slowly down his face.

"Do you know for sure that he's homophobic?"

"No, I guess not. I never heard him say anything about it."

"Okay… Maybe you should start with him then. Talk to him about me for example; maybe broach the subject of homosexuality without talking about you yet." _How am I supposed to help? I'm not an expert… God I hope I won't make him do anything stupid._

"Yeah, I guess I cou-"

Again things were interrupted by the doorbell. Before Derek or Parker had time to react, Stiles appeared from the kitchen, running to the door.

"I got it!" He said before almost faceplanting on the door. The loud bang was rather comical though and Derek heard Parker cough to hide his laughter. The Sheriff wasn't hiding anything though and appeared behind the door almost bend in two. He was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

" AhAh. very funny dad. If you don't stop I'll order your Pizza for you; how does veggie sound?"

"Pizza? What happened to roast beef?"

"The oven destroyed it."

"Thank god." John whispered. "So! Who do we have here?" He asked curiously after turning to Derek.

"Sheriff this is Parker, one of my students. Parker this is Stiles, my boyfriend, and his father, Sheriff Stilinski."

"It's John tonight son, I'm off duty."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hale I didn't mean to intrude on your dinner plans…"

"It's okay Parker, you're not intruding. Did you eat yet?"

"You can stay if you want!" Stiles added enthusiastically. "You like pizza?"

"Everyone likes pizza Stiles."

"That is so not true Der-bear."

"Don't call me that.

Parker never had the occasion to say yes or no before he was already sitting at the table discussing Pizza toppings with Stiles.

After half an hour of easy chatter between Stiles and Parker, the teenager opened up to him about coming out. Stiles listened and managed to give a few advices that Derek never even thought off, like talking to the guidance counselor, joining the LGBTQ club at school or consider coming out to a friend first. It's right then, when he just sits there admiring his boyfriend while he tells a smiling teen about how the Sheriff reacted when he tried to come out the first time, that Derek decided to buy a ring.

* * *

_Another little ficlet for my Teacher!Derek AU_  
_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
